Today is a New DayRewrite
by Lolie lover xx
Summary: Bella is at a new school in a new town after being Home schooled throughout her years of education. quite shy sweet Bella meets bad boy Edward Cullen and quite frankly her world gets turned around. Love, Danger and good old Grandma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight, as much as I'd love to.**

**Rated M.**

**If you are not 18 or over please do not read.**

**Let me Know what you think lovely's! Xx**

_Chapter 1._

I got out of bed and sat in front of my mirror desk. Same brown Hair, same dull brown eyes, same pasty white skin. I looked at the clock 7:15 I jumped up and hoped in the shower. In all my 17 years I never thought that I would get here to High school, after the past few years of home school travailing with Renee while Phil lived his Baseball dream. Don't get me wrong it was nice, i was never a social Girl, grandma Swan always said if she didn't know me any better she would have sworn i had Autism. I don't. But it was always possible 99% of the time I had my Head in a Book, tripping over my own feet.

Speaking of, as I fell out of the shower tripped over the Toilet bowl and stubbed my toe on the basin, "shit, fuck owww!" i ripped on some underwear, t-shirt, jeans some old chucks, and my favourite forever 21 sweat shirt. I looked at the time once more 7:50 "shit!" i tumbled my way down the creaky old stairs and in to the kitchen expecting to find Charlie instead found a note scribbled on the Fridge,

_Bells_

_Headed to the station early._

_We have bread... and beans in the cupboard. _

_Love,_

_Dad._

"Mmm, bread and beans" I rolled my eyes living with Charlie isn't exactly like living In a restaurant but I guess it is better than the Alternative _shudder... Don't go there Bella._I am thinking about going to the store after school _School... Shudder_to pick up some more groceries_._I pull in to the Parking lot and try and find a park, this is the worst thing i have ever seen there were people _everywhere!_ Finally I find a park and make my way over to the main office;

I can almost feel the stares burning in to the back of my head I practically sprinted in to the Office, and walked up to the front desk.

"Um, hello Mrs. copes? My name is Bella swan?"  
"Ahh. Hello Miss Swan police chiefs daughter"

I inwardly rolled my eyes and Blushed "yeah that's me" I replied, Mrs. Cope handed me my time table and wished me good luck and out I went in to the busy halls of forks high

As I walked through the Hall I could hear the whispers pass me by, "_I hear she's travelled all over the world" "that swan chick is so hot."_Nice Douche bag real nice I inwardly roll my eyes and keep my eyes down. "Hi you're Bella Swan yeah!" I heard a overly hypo girl practically squeal behind me as I made my way to English _where is room 502?_"That's me?" I don't know why but it came out as a question. "Awesome! I am Alice, Alice Cullen" she stuck her hand out for me to shake and I finally got a good look at her, she was adorable I couldn't help but like her, "um... Hey... Yeah it's nice to meet you um you wouldn't happen to know where English in 502 is would you? "I finally got out with a blush, "Of course!" she practically Screamed" I have it to but come on were soooo late follow me!" and she Grabbed my hand and dragged me halfway across the school.

She was practically flying in front of me and I stumbling behind, as we reached the room she breezed in with delicate grace and air as I tumbled in behind her she giggled and walked straight up to the teacher who at the front of the room was eyeing us in disapproval " I am ever so sorry where late Mrs. Bloom Bella here is new and I was just simply showing her around" Mrs. Bloom simply pursed her lips and nodded once Class mates smirked as we walked past and Alice pulled me down beside her and whispered "I just know where going to be Best friends" gave another tinkling giggle and faced the front.

After we separated for she had Gym and I had science I wondered down to the cafeteria and upon entering the room went deadly silent "Bella!" I recognized Alice's Voice Call from across the room _thank heavens for small favours_as I walked across the room I noticed many where still staring especially two blonde bimbos in a far corner stared in disbelief as I walked across the room over to her table and as I looked up I realized why,

sitting with her was an amazingly muscled man/Boy with blue eyes and dark her just like hers, though while she wore tasteful designer black jeans red pumps and a Red t-shirt he was dressed in ripped old jeans a black wife beater and black beanie his arms where littered with Tattoos, and one of his beefy arms was wrapped around a Blonde goddess who was dressed in daisy duke shorts black knee high boots and a Dark Blue strapless top her gorgeous face was wrapped up a mobile phone while big guy like Alice was simply smiling at me I couldn't help but feel self-conscious in my simple chucks jeans and hoddie my dark her falling around my face _doesn't this school have a dress code? _I thought to myself eying Alice's Pumps _they could be a serious weapon. _

As I reached the Table "hey" Alice chirped "Sit down!" I put my bag down and took the seat closest to her not wanting to be too close to the gorgeous yet intimidating couple,

"So how was science?" Alice smiled next to me. "Good" I answered shyly.

"HA! She's a quite one isn't she?" A voice boomed near me "Small too "I jumped slightly just to see it was just big scary guy and smirking at me and smiled slightly "that she is so, don't you scare her!" Alice said through clenched teeth to him "I am fine" I said quietly

"Offcourse you are you're with us know, just please just ignore my oaf of a big brother Emmet, Emmet this is Bella, and Bella this is Emmet and his Girlfriend Rose."

Alice introduced us "it's nice to me you" I said sweetly "you too sweet thing " he grinned and Gave a Wink

Rose just kept on ignoring me for the rest of lunch but I didn't mind Alice kept me more the occupied with stories of her and her boyfriend jasper and what we have next soon lunch was over, just 3 more hours to go until we meet again Jane Austen and my lovely bed.

After Lunch was Gym, I hated this subject the most. Me and co-ordination just don't really Mix, at all. As I walked in to the Gymnasium I saw Bimbo 1&2 in short, shorts and tiny sports bras sniggering over something trivial I presume, it really is amazing how different my life is from theirs, I also saw Rose, dressed amazingly in short shorts and a tank top, and unlike the bimbos she made it look sexy rather than slutty. She was talking and laughing with a Gorgeous Dark tanned skinned goddess and two beautiful white blondes one with long pin straight hair and the other with short curly hair, I feeling more self conscious then ever walked in to the change rooms and got in to my old worn hand me down shirt from Charlie from a guns and roses tour some knee length shorts and a pair of sneakers. I put all my other clothes in my bag, take a few deep breathes and take the few short steps out in to the Gym.

"Nice Shirt swan" some dude said as I walked past _who the fuck are you?_I thought to myself as I came out and sat down, just at that moment I spotted Rose talking to someone who could only be Jasper Hale, looking at him I realized he looked nothing like the sweet care free guy Alice described all though the gorgeous golden mop of hair on his head, his sleeve of tattoos, down his neck and arms and the eyebrow and lip piercings' were to exact, the sparkling blue eyes, were dull and life less. For whatever reason that was he and Rose came over and took their seats and i stared back down to the floor,

The coach cam over, _I didn't catch his name..._ and apparently today we're playing Doge ball .now. I grumbled in my head my inner voice let a piercing wail _why god! Oh whyyy!_I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the pure ridiculousness of it.

"You will be split up in to two teams" Coach's voice broke me out of my monologue

"On the first Team there is;

Carmen Laurent. _–_Tanya Delani - Irina Delani - Kate Delani_-_Tyler Crow- Peter Whitlock- Garret Anderson- and James Jensen. –"

"On the second Team there is; Mike Newton – Rosalie Hale – Jessica Stanley – Lauren Mallory – Jasper Hale – Bella swan and Eric Yorkie. "

During the game while standing with my Team, Rose totally ignored me, so did everyone else for that matter, all except Mike, who kept throwing me an occasional wink _what a dick._As the game progressed on I just hung back eventually I got out and went and sat down, it's not like it mattered, it was mainly Rose, Mike and Eric actually playing the game with any enthusiasm. Lauren and Jessica were standing off to the side giggling at Mike being a douche,

And Jasper, Well Jasper was staring at me..._Awkward..._I just simply blushed and stared at the ground once again, suddenly a Voice above me spoke "ahhh so you're my Ali Baby's Bella. It sure is a Pleasure to meet you"

I looked up to those blue eyes once Dull sparkling once again, he stuck his hand out, i shyly put my hands in his "um..Uh... Yeah... a real pleasure to meet you too" I said shyly.

"Well thank you Sweetheart, Alicat said you were a doll, sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier at Lunch, myself and Edward had some ahh.. Business to deal with." He drawled with a smile sitting down beside me.

"Oh... uh... That's alright..." then I realized what else he said "Um... Who's Edward? "I asked timidly,

"Uhhh... so you are one of the small few who don't know of the Great Edward Cullen! Well then again that doesn't surprise me to much with you being new to town him not in to the School scene and all" he smiled with a small chuckle, and then he continued watching the game next to me and we were quite. _Guess that means the conversations over? _

"Wait... Um you said Edward Cullen, is he... I mean he is Alice and Emmet's Brother yeah?" I asked unsurely

He just nodded his head deep in thought "Half brother Darlin'" and then it was Quite again.

_Awkward_.

**I know! I am sorry to those who followed and Favourite this story in the other Version but I felt I needed to do this; I really am Sorry, Updates in the next couple of Days! **

**Also I have another story too; it should be coming up soon As well as Epov of this story in a couple of weeks, ! Review and let me know what you think,  
Lolieloverxx. Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Twilight. As much as I'd love to.**

**Rated M.**

**If you are not 18 or over please do not read.**

**Let me Know what you think lovely's! Xx**

_Chapter 2. _

Finally my day was over, I pretty much breezed Through Spanish and was making my way over to my truck when I heard the familiar voice call my name " come here a minute, I want you to meet some people" Alice was standing on the far side of the parking lot, and standing with her was Jasper, Emmet, Rose and the three girls Rose was talking with in P.E.

" So this is My Jazzy as I here you have already met" she winked as I nodded and blushed "and these are Tanya" she pointed to the Taller curvy white blonde with the short curly hair I smiled and she simply nodded at me with an Air of Disdain, ..._Lovely_"Irina" then she pointed to a The more petite Straight haired Blonde I smiled again and so did she, "and finally Carmen" Carmen was purely gorgeous her dark chocolate hair falling around her in waves and said, " it's Lovely to meet you" with a Smile.

"You too' I replied shyly."Okay so now that introductions are done what are you up to now?" Alice Smiled obviously eager to be over with sharing my Attention.

_Wait... What was I doing? Oh! That's Right. _

"Oh I was just going to pick up some Groceries & ahh Head home?"

"HA, well don't you live an interesting life" Emmet smirked

I Blushed Bright Red, and then even more so when Alice defended me

"Just because you can't tell the Difference of a Tin of Corn form your own foot."

Jasper Chuckled and then wrapped his arms around Alice's Waist, he then looked up at me like he was about to say something when his Eyes Focused me on something above my Head

"Edward! Hey man!"

As I looked around behind me and i saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

His Golden Hair Bronze hair was shinning in the sun his face although cast towards the Ground and slightly shadowed I could see his strong chiselled jaw and perfect nose and smile, _what is in the water around here!_

He Stubbed out the Butt of his Cigarette with his worn black Chucks which his Faded black track suit pants where tucked in too, and his black tight fitted shirt shifted as he walked closer his arms like the others were littered with Tattoos and as i looked up so did he and his perfect Green eyes instantly met mine,

_Where have I seen those before? _I Just couldn't shake the feeling I had seen him before, where i have no idea.

he was coming closer, and closer, until he was right in front of me eyes staring in to mine breathing Heavily finally someone called out something I did not comprehend and he looked up and simply smirked and winked,

I felt an irrational amount of Jealousy flow through me as realized it was probley aimed towards one of the blondes or the Gorgeous sweet Brunette but all that left my mind when his Perfect eyes met mine again, a slow smile spread across his face, and then that gorgeous mouth spoke;

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and you are?"

For at least 3 minutes i just stood there speechless, his voice, like rich honey running, flowing over me, until then i realized he was chuckling at me quietly,

I closed my mouth and attempted to discreetly wipe the side of my mouth. _Hot. I know._

"Bella. Her names Bella!" Alice Quickly intervened, _thank goodness_! "I met her Earlier!" she practically squealed.

Then almost like she caught herself she calmed down some and said "What are you doing here anyway Edward?" I didn't know if it was just me but she seemed annoyed with her Brother. And Edward with his eyes remaining on me replied shortly,

"I have to talk with Em and Jazz, Got a Problem?"

He didn't move though, just stood there watching me and I him, for some reason i just couldn't look away,

I heard Alice's quite no but it was over ruled by, "Don't you have to like go home or something _Bella_?" A snotty voice I haven't heard before a voice called form behind me and I turned behind me to see Tanya Glaring daggers at me,

"I...Uhh..." my throat closed up and i turned to Alice to see if she could help me but she was too busy wrapped in Jasper to notice, i looked to her and I felt like I had at the very start of the day, I felt like nothing.

"Bella doesn't have go anywhere" Edward said gruffly almost like he was angry, really angry... _Weird._Surprised by the closeness of his voice near my face I tripped and fell straight in to the arms of Edward Cullen, the simular blush spread across my face and I whispered a "Sorry"

I looked up in to his eyes and I swear i heard his voice hitch and his sparkling eyes darken softly the he smiled blindingly and I couldn't help but sigh at the perfection of it,

he simply Chuckled and whispered "That's okay beautiful Bella."

I swear I just melted. And almost fell again, that was until he wrapped me up in his arms and smiled down at me, as he turned me around to face the group again as per usual my face burning.

As I looked across my new friends the first thing i noticed was Rose and Emmet practically fucking on the jeep next us, _uh, iam just going to look away now..._

Tanya seriously looked as though she was going to kill me,

_What the fuck was her Problem?_

Annnnd everyone else smirking knowingly at me as the continued on with their conversations while I just pretended i knew what they were talking about but all i could think about was how amazing he felt and smelt and just _unff._

Suddenly i felt him stiffen behind me, "I'll be right back." He said softly in my ear then the warmth was gone and he was gone, heading off toward the other side of the parking lot, toward a Boy leaning on a bike rolling something, his hair was pitch black and his skin a dark tan like Carmen.

I soon noticed Jasper and Emmet had followed.

"Alice? Who is that?" I asked confused.

"Jacob Black." she ground out,

then smiled and went back to talking with the others.

_Weird..._

Once I got home after shopping, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. As I was cooking Dinner for myself and cleaning up the Kitchen, Charlie Walked in looking absolutely tired,

"Hey Dad, How was your day?" I asked with a smile.

"Long." He answered with a Humourless chuckle.

"Hungry?"I asked as I was Draining the Spaghetti,

"Oh yeah, smells great Hun." he smiled and sat down after putting up his gun and taking of his Jacket.

I am not going to lie and say I felt fairly awkward with having a gun in the house, but I trusted Charlie. _I think.._

After Dinner I went upstairs and fell asleep, and couldn't help but dream of a Bronze haired boy, and a little Pixie Girl who i know are both going to Change my World forever.

_2 weeks later:_

As I walked through the same Halls, yet again I soon realized how repetitive this all was, and as much as I loved my Knew friends, I missed home, i missed A Life away from drama, were the most excitement was finding good Bronte book rather than finding upset over a Chipped nail, or jealousy over 'some whore stealing some slut's boyfriend.'

As I was on the way to Biology, I couldn't stop Smiling, because, i get to see Edward, _squeal!_ Over the last two weeks we had both gotten really close, and when I say close, I mean I have seen a lot more then i expected.

_Don't get too exited._

_1 week earlier:_

_I woke up in the Cullen Manor at around 12oclock in the morning, "crap" I whispered as I slipped out of bed "Shit fuck" I whisper yelled as I almost woke up Alice trying to make my way out of her massive not to mention cluttered bedroom._

_"holly crap this place is huge" I whispered to myself as I softly and slowly made my way down the Hardwood staircase, and into the Kitchen as I was walking past the kitchen I saw a Family picture. "Wow" I whispered. They all looked so elegant the boy's tattoos fully covered. How can all these people look so beautiful? "Whoa! Holy fuck hey!" I spun around and saw Edward standing there looking incredibly amused yet sheepish in nothing but Boxers and holding bread, Ham and Tomatoes. Well Hello Perfection! My day dreams paled seriously in comparison, a perfect lean yet oh so muscle bound chest leading down to an amazing Little "V' and then once again I realized what I was doing and looked down quickly face blazing. _

_"Hi" I whispered shyly embarrassed._

_"You want a Sandwich?" he asked chucking_

"_Sure" I whispered again._

_I looked up as he just smiled while making the sandwiches, I walked over to the bench and quietly sat on the Bar Stool,_

_"So... How have been?" I asked unsure, because that's original, cue inward eye roll._

"_Good" he replied simply,_

"_Oh that's good". I replied quietly._

"_And you? Are you good?" he asked with a smirk as he handed me my sandwich._

"_Yeah, I am good," I answered with a small smile. Do not stare at his chest, do not stare at his chest. _

_"Good". He answered firmly._

_For the rest of the night we talked and Ate, what we talked about wasn't much, like favourite colours and how he and Em met jasper in grade three._

_it was nice; it was a different side to him, one I find he only shows around Japer and his Family,_

_And me..._

_Present time:_

I have noticed Edward has many face's and you never knew what you are going to get, I had noticed he was cold and distant one minute then funny and charming the other, but no matter what he always had a closed off feel, what was really weird was he looked at me with pure warmth, no matter what he was apparently feeling at the time any anger was soften when looking at me, or so Alice says, though he has yet to of directed his anger at me, though i must say he has quite the temper I have noticed, and there is little to calm him down when he is to the full extent, and thankfully I have yet to of seen that either. the way he looks at me as i have said is very different and there was only one other women hell person that I had ever seen him look at like that, and that was his mother, I had only seen the two of them around each other once and he looked like a completely different person, he looked like a little boy beaming under his mothers praise. Esme was the sweetest women you would ever know.

As i walked in to the Classroom, He was sitting there, at our Desk almost as if he was waiting for me.

"hey" I whispered as I sat down next to him, I hadn't seen him since our midnight get together and nervous was a tad bit of an understatement,

"Hey" He whispered back. Quite Edward today so it seems.

His eyes were soft. Almost smiling down at me,

But when he looked up at someone behind me I could see them harden... in Anger? _What?_

As I looked behind me I saw Mike Newton smiling at me like he was going to ask me something, until I felt Edward pulled my arm closer to him. I looked back at him in question but he wasn't even glancing at me.

"Mike" he ground out. Then he gave him the most terrifying look i had ever seen in my life, _once again people.. huh?_

Mike looked like he was about to shit himself, it would almost be funny if I wasn't worried he would have a Heart attack.

"Are you alright?" I asked Mike quietly, then i heard a noise behind me and Mike quickly turned and walked away _wait..._ _did Edward just growl? that's actually kind of hot... focus Bella!_

I looked at him questionably "uhm..?" I started,

"Don't." He said sharply and turned to face the front.. _The_ _fuck?_

As the class started I looked down and saw on Edwards forearm the one that had hold of me, there was a beautiful White swan and underneath there were words written in some tribal language, I couldn't help it I reached out and traced along the outline of the swan and stared at in wonder, that was until I remembered were we were and i looked up straight in to his Eyes "sorry" I whispered

Edward's eyes no longer cold but more burning with Lust and something else...

_whoa._

"It's more than okay," he then smirked and then suddenly his eyes smiling again said cheekily "you can touch me whenever you want miss swan" then he gave me one last cocky wink and turned to face the front.

_What?_

_Huh?_

_What the hell was Mr Banner talking about?_

I was so screwed.

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New Chapter! Whoop! More at the Bottom. **

**Rated M. **

**Enjoy, **

**Lolieloverxx **

_Chapter 3. _

"So um why do you think Rose doesn't like me?" I asked Alice while we sat at Lunch,

It was just us at our table; Edward took the day off again, jasper and Emmett of somewhere else on one of their mysterious "Jobs" and Rose was sitting over with Carmen and Irina.

"Rose, she well, she's hard to explain, a complicated character so to speak, I don't think doesn't just like you, per se'" she paused deep in thought,

Taking a bite out of her sandwich and picking a piece of lint off of her hot pink and Black Plaid mini, as I just sat and Waited patiently for her to continue.

"I suppose you could say she has some trust issues, she was hurt really badly when she was little, I think she was 10, and ever since then the only people she really trusts are the people she grew up with, such as me, Edward and Em , and offcourse her brother Jazz,"

She took another bite and i nodded in understanding and looked over at her again,

"So if that's the case... then why is she so chummy with the cheerleaders?" I asked.

She smirked at my nick name for them and continued on,  
"she wasn't always, but something happened Last year and Carmen was a real doll, so was Kate and Irina, and I guess she just found them 'Worthy' to trust I Assume? I don't really know," she finished of with a Humourless laugh,

"And Tanya?" I was almost too afraid to ask.

But she just smirked knowingly, "No not really, heh, but she at least acknowledges her Existence which is pretty big for her, Tanya really is mostly just simply tolerated by everyone, Jazzy hates her though, especially after what she tried with Edw..." she cut her self of with a Gasp,

I gave her a Questionable Glance just as the bell rang,

"Oh look at the time, I Math and you Have Gym say hi to Jazzy for me," Alice sang as she jumped up placing a kiss on my Cheek and Flying out of the Cafeteria, as I stayed seated gaping like a Fish, _Huh? _

Sitting on the bench by myself once again, in Tracksuit pants and A van-halen t-shirt trying hard to ignore the Glares coming from The Bimbettes, _what the hell is their problem? _

I gave a Sigh, and then I smelt the Tell tale smell of Smoke and something else?

"Hey Bells," I turned and saw Jasper sitting down beside me,

"Hey!" I smiled relived for something to distract me,

"Are you Okay?" I asked looking up at the Redness of his eyes,

He gave out a Laugh, and another one, _aaaaannd_ another, _okay seriously dude, _I Frowned and turned away.

"Awh, Hey!" He grabbed my Shoulders and turned me around laughing again, _wow he is strong for a skinny man! _

I looked up at him and crossing my arms over my chest with a "Humph." He just shook his head smiling and wrapped his arm around in a side hug before facing the front, and I of course blazed bright red.

We ended up playing Basket ball, and I of course was on the bench in the first 16 minutes jasper just walked of the court 10 minutes after with Rose glaring after him, I am pretty sure they had words but who could be certain.

After school, I pretty much raced to my Car avoiding the group because to be honest I was just plain tiered, though driving home I Mildly regretted it as I Edward might of been there and I hadn't seen him over a week,

and even that was for a brief moment at Alice's, Me,Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were all sitting in the Games room at the Cullen's, the boys playing Rock band while Alice was painting my Nails and Rose was flicking through a Magazine when he walked in asking to borrow Jazz, though while he waited he had come over picked me up half way through Alice choosing a new colour for my pinkie nail, and placed me on my lap, I blushed bright red but Edward simply smiled at me and watched a slightly pissed of Alice Finish my last nail and blow them dry.

About 10 minutes later Jazz finished and left with Edward, and I Didn't see either of them for the rest of the Night, though no one really questioned it.

He gave me his Number about a week before this all happened, and we have text each other every other about random stuff, he never explained what he was doing or where he was and I never Asked, I am not sure what we are, but all I know is I like him, Allot.

I couldn't help but feel I have a Connection with all these people like we've all been in this position before, but I find that hard to believe as the last time I was here during the Summer, I spent most of my days either at home reading with Charlie or at Grandma swans house exploring the forest and finding my Meadow,

I hadn't been there in a While and made a mental note to go check it out over the Weekend,

As I pulled up to the House I saw Charlie Getting out of his Cruiser

"Hey Dad" I smiled getting out behind him, he turned and gave me a small smile

"Bells," we walked side by side in the house, he hung up his gun on the wall and went upstairs to what i presume is Shower as I chucked my Bag on the Table and searched around the kitchen for something edible to feed myself and Charlie for dinner, I settled for Beef Sausages and veg.

Dad came down stairs after I finished cooking and we both ate in silence, and then watched some TV Before I headed up to Bed, as I was in bed I saw it was only 8:15 so I pulled out My old Wuthering Height and settled down,

About Half way through reading I felt my Phone Vibrating with an Incoming Call

_Edward_

I took a deep breath, before pressing answer,

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"_Hey, baby, what are you doing?" _I heard his amazing voice breathless and slightly slurred on the other end, _wait... is he... Drunk? _

"Um... just reading," I said quietly, before taking another deep breath and asking, "You?"

"_Open your window." _

**Wow! Okay! So there you go, let me know what you think Guys! :D more shall be coming in the next couple of days, life's a bit hectic so I cant set anything in stone, but I promise I will finish this Story. (:  
**

**Lolieloverxx. **


End file.
